mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together (seria 1)/Transkrypt
Kolejka z atrakcjami :Sunset Shimmer: Hej, czy to kolejka po nową grę Zemsta Tireka? :Sandalwood: Tak. :Sunset Shimmer: radości Pierwsza gra była super! Już nie mogłam się doczekać sequelu! :Sandalwood: Łoł, łoł, eh, to jest kolejka do kolejki. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha :Sandalwood: Hej, tu chodzi o to, żeby pobyć z kumplami. Nie o sam łup. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha :Sandalwood: Dajesz wiarę? Stoimy tu juz trzy godziny. Czas leci, jak jesteś z przyjacielem! się Upadek zaufania! :Rainbow Dash: To nie było bezpieczne. :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash? Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz. :Rainbow Dash: Skończyłam już lekcje. A gdzie jest reszta dziewczyn? :Sunset Shimmer: Ah, pewnie nie chciałoby im się stać. Ale fajnie, że ty tu jesteś. Dash znika z ekranu I już cię nie ma. :Sandalwood: Sorki! Czasem coś ci się wymknie z ręki, kiedy tak się świetnie bawisz z kumplem. się :Pinkie Pie: Czy to twoje? :Rainbow Dash: A jednak chcą stać tu z tobą. :Sunset Shimmer: O oł, to już moja kolej. :Kasjer: Niestety, wszystko wyprzedane. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Nie ma sprawy. Fajnie spędziłam z wami czas. Kogo obchodzi gra komputerowa. :Pinkie Pie: Ah! To po to stałyśmy. Myślałam, że to superowa, kolejkowa imprezka. Zamówiłam ją dla ciebie parę tygodni temu. :Sunset Shimmer: Dziewczyny, wiecie, co jest najlepsze w tej grze? :Applejack: Oh, misja? :Rainbow Dash: Powerupy? :Fluttershy: Zemsta? :Sunset Shimmer: Jest dla kilku graczy. :okrzyki Muzealny szał :Maud Pie: Witajcie na wykładzie o kamieniach. To co, damy czadu? :Uczeń: ziewa :Maud Pie: No pewnie. Cieszę się, że przyszliście do Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Canterlot, by posłuchać o skałach, minerałach, skamielinach, a na dodatek... :Sweetie Belle: chrapie :Maud Pie: ...o hydrologii. Jak widzicie, nasza wystawa przechodzi metamorficzne zmiany. :trzask :Maud Pie: Prace idą nam jak z kamienia i czujemy się jak na... wybojach. To taki żarcik z branży kamieniarskiej. :Velvet Sky: ziewa :Maud Pie: Ha ha ha. :Pinkie Pie: Dobre, Maud! :Maud Pie: Dziękuję. Minerały klasyfikuje się jako naturalne substancje powstałe w procesie geologicznym. Posiadają krystaliczną strukturę, różne właściwości fizyczne oraz skład chemiczny. A teraz ciekawostka. Pokażę wam skały osadowe. Ta i ta. Tamta i jeszcze ta. I ta, tamta. wymienia :Pinkie Pie: To co, realizujemy nasz plan? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm. :Rarity: Do dzieła! :Maud Pie: Niektóre skały przekształciły się w kamienie szlachetne. Pod wpływem wysokiej temperatury skały mogą ulec krystalizacji. :Uczniowie: oddech :Maud Pie: Ale wszystko zaczęło się od magmy wypływającej przez kratery wulkaniczne. Magma to inaczej lawa. :wybuch :Uczniowie: rozmawiają :Maud Pie: Magmastycznie. A dzięki procesowi skamienienia przetrwały w ziemi kości dinozaurów. Wyobraźcie sobie jakby to było, gdyby te ogromne stworzenia zaczęły się przechadzać po muzeum. :Uczniowie: rozmawiają :Maud Pie: Coś podobnego. Nie musicie sobie wyobrażać. :Uczniowie: wiwatują :Dziewczynka: Jako dumna członkini fanklubu Maud chcę cię prosić o podpisanie książki do geologii. :pisze :Pinkie Pie: Patrzcie na Maud! Jest w ekstazie! Klubowa królowa :świni :Applejack: się :Rarity: Oh! nos O litości. W jakim celu przytargałaś tą świnię do szkoły, Applejack? :Applejack: Dzisiaj są zdjęcia do albumów, a w klubie młodego farmera mamy zwyczaj fotografowania się ze zwierzakami. :Rainbow Dash: Ty należysz tylko do jednego klubu, a ja w tym roku do pięciu. Tyle zajęć. :Applejack: Ale, młody farmer to tylko jeden z sześciu klubów, w których jestem. :Rainbow Dash: się A ja w pięciu sportowych. :Rarity: Skarbeńki, słoneczka, to nie jest rywalizacja. :w stylu techno, w trakcie błyski fleszu aparatu :Applejack: wzdycha No, już policzyłam. Na zgniłe jabłka mamy remis! :Rainbow Dash: Nie no, to po prostu niemożliwe. Po tym wszystkim?! :Applejack: Przynajmniej my dwie prowadzimy. Zaliczyłyśmy każdy klub w naszej szkole. :Rarity: odchrząkuje Nie każdy klub. :Rainbow Dash: Jak mogłyśmy go przegapić? :Rarity: A-a-a-a, kochane. On jest bardzo ekskluzywny. :Applejack: Czy to moja świnia? :Rarity: No jak widzisz. Jako przewodnicząca klubu wybrałam sobie godną zastępczynię. :chrumka Niania Pinkie :Rarity: Bardzo dziękuje, że zgodziłaś się zastąpić mnie w roli opiekunki Pinkie Pie. Bilet na galę młodych projektantów zdobyłam w ostatniej chwili! :Pinkie Pie: He, nie ma spraweczki, lubię dzieci. :Rarity: Oh, uratowałaś mnie skarbie. Narazie! :armaty :Pinkie Pie: Hej Lily, to będzie najlepszy wieczór z opiekunką w twoim życiu! Mam tysiąc superowych pomysłów na zabawę! :zamykanych drzwi :Pinkie Pie: Czy masz ochotę... upiec pyszne ciasto, czy... zrobić smieszny kapelusz, czy upiec kapeluszowe ciasto? :Lily Pad: Um, wolałabym po prostu posiedzieć i poczytać, jeśli mogę. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, dobrze! :zegara :Pinkie Pie: Nudno! To... opowiedz mi o czym czytasz? :Lily Pad:A, to, to jest o bandzie dziewczyn piratek, które pływają po siedmiu morzach i pewnego dnia był sztorm. :Pinkie Pie: I co było dalej? :Lily Pad: Um, potem był na bezludnej wyspie. :Pinkie Pie: Whee! Hoo-hoo! Mmm. Tortowa Wyspa! Chrupie Ciacho? :Lily Pad: Nie. :Pinkie Pie: Opowiedz jeszcze! :Lily Pad: Um, tam były małpki... :Pinkie Pie: odgłosy małpy :Lily Pad: ...i kraby... :Pinkie Pie: Szczyp, szczyp ,szczyp, szczyp! :Lily Pad: Hihocze ...i ptaki... :Pinkie Pie: Skrzecze :Lily Pad: ...zaprzyjaźniły się z piratkami i uczyły się od nich fajnych sztuczek. :Pinkie Pie: Pinkie chcę krakersa! Skrzecze Whee! się, imituje małpę Rawk! Pinkie chcę krakersa! Rawk! oddycha :Lily Pad: Chcesz żebym ci poczytała? :Pinkie Pie: Czy chcę?! :Lily Pad: Piratki machały do nowych przyjaciół na pożegnanie, odpływając w stronę zachodu słońca i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec. :Pinkie Pie: Ziewa Będzie z ciebie fantastyczna opiekunka kiedyś, Lily.Chrapie Małpy, piraci. :Pinkie Pie: Hihocze Mam nadzieje, że tak dobra jak ty. Egzaminy na szóstkę :szkolny dzwonek :Cheerliee: Mam nadzieje że jesteście przygotowani, bo egzaminy końcowe już za dwa tygodnie! :Rarity: Sapie :Pinkie Pie:Krzyczy :Fluttershy: Piszczy :Rainbow Dash: Stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Nie martwcie się. Zdamy wszystko na szóstkę! :Sparkle ::Wiemy, że nadchodzi już ::Poważny megatest ::I tyle wiedzy trzeba wkuć ::Po prostu tak już jest ::Cały dzień lenicie się ::To droga przecież zła ::Jeśli zdać to chcemy ::Do pracy weźmy się raz-dwa ::Dlatego ::Masz chcieć ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Masz chcieć ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Bo najtrudniejsze zawsze ::W skupieniu ciągle trwać ::Nie pozwalaj się rozpraszać ::Masz wszystko z siebie dać ::Gdy na horyzoncie ::Widać tej nauki wreszcie kres ::Wiedzę masz i radę dasz ::Teraz już to wiesz :Rainbooms ::Teraz już to wiesz ::Dlatego masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Dlatego masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz :Wszyscy ::Tyle stron, mądrych zdań ::I w głowie to wszystko już jest ::A tam w klasie miejsce czeka ::Już nadchodzi wielki test ::Mały krok wynik da ::Gdy tych kroków jest sto ::Nie ma na co dłużej czekać ::Siadaj, zaczynamy show ::Po prostu masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Ty zwyczajnie masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::I dlatego masz chcieć (chcieć!) ::Wciąż ku wiedzy się piąć ::Bo to do sukcesu jest klucz ::Gdy dobry chcesz mieć wynik ::Dobry wynik mieć ::Zwyczajnie masz chcieć! Przypływ mocy :Sweetie Belle: Myśli Nie zdążę oddać mojego projektu! :Sandalwood: Myśli O-o znalazłem żelka. :Trixie Lulamoon: śpiewa Trixie jest świetna, Trixie jest wielka... :Sunset Shimmer: Lalalalalalalalala! :Sunset Shimmer: Stęka Słuchawki nic nie dają. Słyszę teraz wszystkie myśli, nawet bez dotykania ludzi. Czy wy też odczuwacie nagły... uh... wzrost waszych mocy? :Reszta Equestria Girls: Eee... :ptaków :Twilight Sparkle: Whoooouuuuu! :Trzask! :Applejack: Eee... :Trzask! :Bum! :Pinkie Pie:: Huh? :Sunset Shimmer: Czyli, wy też! Sorki, usłyszałam wasze myśli. Tak po prostu. :Twilight Sparkle: Fascynujące. Ciekawe jaka jest przyczyna? :Warkot :Rainbow Dash: Hejka, przybiegłam tu z boiska w trzy sekundy! O, chwila! :Warkot :Warkot :Rainbow Dash: Został plecak! Gryzie Łeee! Potrzeba musztardy! :Warkot :Warkot :Rainbow Dash: Super szybkość to jest czad! Normalnie nie mogę przestać, bo udaję mi się tyle zrobić! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra, mam pewną teorię na temat tego co się dzieje z magią. :Twilight Sparkle: Nasze geody są połączone. Jeśli do codziennych zadań używamy coraz więcej magii. wtedy nasze moce stają się przeładowane i zaczynają... szaleć! :Sunset Shimmer: Kiedy Rainbow do wszystkiego używa super szybkości, to wtedy nasze moce też się rozkręcają! :Reszta Equestria Girls: Ohhhhh. :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Upsik. :Rarity Czyli, jeśli używamy magii z umiarem, to mamy nad nią kontrolę? :Pinkie Pie: A, geody zaczynają świecić, kiedy robi się kukuryku-kukuku? :Twilight Sparkle: Na to wygląda. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! :Zephyr Breeze: Hej, Rainbow! Tu jesteś. Przejedziesz się ze mną do centrum? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, tak się składa, że śpieszę się do... uh... e... gdzieś. :Zephyr Breeze: Okej. :Rainbow Dash: Eeee :Zephyr Breeze: Do...bra. No fajnie. I tak mi nie zależy. :Wszyscy oprócz Fluttershy: Śmiech :Cisza :Sunset Shimmer: Wzdycha Gwiezdna niespodzianka :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, tak się cieszę na moje, eee... "wyjście" z Timberem Spruce'em. Najpierw przez trzynaście minut będziemy oglądać generator pola grawitacji. Następnie podziwiać bezmiar kosmosu na seansie w planetarium. A na koniec napijemy się... :Spike: Ziewa :Twilight Sparkle: ...gorącej czekolady, rozmawiając na temat gwiazdozbiorów na bezchmurnym niebie. :Fluttershy: O, to brzmi cudownie! Myślisz, że to nie za dużo jak na jedno "wyjście"? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Wszystko pójdzie dokładnie tak jak zaplanowałam. Czyli, doskonale! :Fluttershy: Mam coś dla ciebie na ten ważny wieczór. Na wszelki... :Twilight Sparkle: Ooo, jak milusio. Nie mu... siałaś. :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć, Timber. Chcesz zobaczyć generator pola grawitacji? To musi być wciągające. chichot :Timber Spruce: Uh... śmiech To tak apropo tej siły przyciągania? :Twilight Sparkle: niezręczny śmiech Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: Tu jest napisane, że ten eksponat powinien być tu, obok pomnika Star Swil'a. :Timber Spruce: Może został wciągnięty do... czarnej dziury? :Twilight Sparkle i Timber Spruce: Śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: O, nie! Zaraz zaczyna się seans w planetarium! :Pracownik muzeum: Wszystkie seanse są dziś odwołane. :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh. :Timber Spruce: Hej, Twilight, nie przejmuj się. To nie jest koniec świata. :Twilight Sparkle: Westchnienie Teleskop! Chodźmy! :Twilight Sparkle i Timber Spruce: Siorbią :Timber Spruce: Ow! Parzy! :Twilight Sparkle: Ał, Ohhh... Tak mi psykro Timber, nici z nasych planów. Błądziliśmy, seans odwołany, popazeni, a przez chmury na niebie nie można zobaczyć gwiazd! Westchnienie A tak bardzo chciałam ci zaimponować... :Timber Spruce: chichot Wiem coś o tym. Bo ja też chciałem ci zaimponować wskazując na gwiazdozbiory Źrebięcia, Pegaza i Kasjopei. :Twilight Sparkle: Znasz się na tym? :Timber Spruce: Uh, ja... poduczyłem się trochę astronomii przed dzisiejszym spotkaniem. No dobra. Więcej niż trochę. :Twilight Sparkle: A jednak jest... :Twilight Sparkle i Timber Spruce: ...wspaniale. Mój ogród koszmarów :Dyrektor Celestia: Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się zająć moim ogrodem, kiedy będę na wakacjach. To dla mnie bardzo ważne. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak się cieszę, Spike! Nawet wzięłam swoją konewkę! :Spike: Śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: To wspaniała okazja do pogłębienia wiedzy z botaniki! :Spike: No to do dzieła! :Sparkle ::Zamieć odrobinę, sprządnij odrobinę ::Włóż w to serce i już wynik masz ::Bo rośliny rosną chętnie, gdy coś od siebie dasz! ::O! śmiech Hejka roślinki! Jak się macie? :rośliny ::Wody odrobinę, słońca odrobinę ::Włóż w to serce i już wynik masz ::Bo rośliny rosną chętnie, gdy coś od siebie dasz! :Sparkle ::Kwiatki małe i nieśmiałe, swoją miłość chcę wam dać ::I uśmiech dać! ::Dostaniesz i ty, dostaniesz ty też. ::I kilka kropel tutaj dam, pewnie chcesz :rośliny ::Wody odrobinę, słońca odrobinę ::Włóż w to serce i już wynik masz ::Bo rośliny rosną chętnie, gdy coś od siebie im dasz :Twilight Sparkle: O. Ty też? I ty?! No dobrze. Jeszcze? :solista 1 ::Wielkie dzięki za konewkę, ale więcej chcę :solista 2 ::Daj wody jeszcze trochę, błagam ::Podlej proszę mnie :Kaktus ::Będę twoim kumplem, zdradż sekrety wszystkie swe :Drzewo ::Kropelek kilka jeszcze daj ::Z spragnienia aż mnie ssie :solista 3 ::Proszę Twilight, wody daj ::Tak strasznie chce się pić :solista 4 ::Jeszcze ja poproszę! :solista 3 ::Ja dla wody pragnę żyć :rośliny ::Proszę Twilight więcej daj ::Woda to po prostu raj ::Nie bądż taka, leć pod kran ::I daj nam wody cały dzban ::w tle :Applejack: Whoa! Co tu się w ogóle wyprawia?! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, co się stało! Podlewałam rośliny no i... one... :Applejack: To przez tę konewkę, ona jest zaczarowana! Nie widzisz?! :Twilight Sparkle: Co mam robić? :Spike: krzyk :Applejack Spróbujmy tego! :Twilight Sparkle i Applejack: Fiuuu! :Dyrektor Celestia: O, Twilight. Tylko uważaj, żeby nie podlewać za dużo. Powodzenia! Wyćwierkane zadanie :Cranky Doodle: No dobrze, zeszyty na bok. Kartkówka :Fluttershy: Dzień dobry Hubercie. Czy coś się stało? :Hubert: Ćwierka :Cranky Doodle: Potrzebny wam będzie tylko ołówek. Dobra... zaczynajcie! :Fluttershy: O, pogadamy po kartkówce, okej? :Trixie Lulamoon: Wzdycha Ugh, mmm... :ptaków :Fluttershy: Wolniej, nie mówcie wszyscy naraz. Co się stało? :ptaków :Fluttershy: O, rozumiem. Jeśli od tego odjąć cztery, a resztę podzielić na dwa, to będzie dobre rozwiązanie, Reginaldzie. Wspaniale. :Trixie Lulamoon: Panie Doodle! :Cranky Doodle: Tak? :Trixie Lulamoon: Uczciwa i spostrzegawcza Trixie ma podstawy, by przypuszczać że Fluttershy ściąga! :gwałtownie biorą wdech :Trixie Lulamoon: Tak! Przed chwilą rozmawiała z ptakami! :Cranky Doodle: Fluttershy, ściąganie to poważne wykroczenie. :Fluttershy: Ja nie ściągałam, daje słowo! Rozmawiałam z ptakami, bo sprzeczały się na temat ilości patyczków na gniazda i— :Trixie Lulamoon: Sprzeczały się?! Ale zmyślasz! :Fluttershy: Nie, nie, nie, nie! Patrz, Hubert uważał że Reginald podbiera mu patyczki, a ja powiedziałam "Chyba odróżniacie patyczki dębowe od osikowych". Prawda, skarby? Chichot One się w ogóle nie znają na matmie, ale ja przygotowałam się do tej kartkówki. :Trixie Lulamoon: Taa... Na pewno. :Fluttershy: Hej! Ja to wszystko umiem! :Trixie Lulamoon: No to, udowodnij! :Fluttershy: No śmiało! Prawda... wyjdzie... na jaw! :Cranky Doodle: Wszystko się zgadza! :krzyczą z zachwytu :Fluttershy: Chichocze :Trixie Lulamoon: Halo? Wielka Trixie potrzebuje korepetycji. Które z was zna trygonometrie? Inspiracje i kreacje :Prim Hemline: To jest absolutnie... odpowiednie. :Rarity: Wzdycha Po kilku miesiącach pracy tu, wiedziałam ze w końcu zrobię coś, co się pani spodoba! :Prim Hemline: Za parę dni do naszego butiku ma przyjść organizator Canterlot Fashion Week. Musimy zmienić aranżacje witryny. Zaprojektuj ją, proszę i wykonaj. :Rarity: Naprawdę? Dziękuje, pani Hemline! Nie pożałuje pani tego! :Prim Hemline: O, Rarity? Nie zepsuj jej. :Rarity: Dziękuje za tę możliwość! Wzdycha Lubię pracować w stresie. Żaden diament nie powstanie bez ciśnienia. :Rarity: krzyczy TO TAKIE STRESUJĄCE! Jakich materiałów mam użyć? Wypróbowałam już wszystko – frędzle, aplikacje, ser! Brakuje mi natchnienia! :Sunset Shimmer: Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz. Inspiracje można znaleźć wszędzie. :wzdycha :Rarity: Kolejne dzieło tajemniczego artysty Flenksiego. Nie rozumiem, jak można nie chcieć być sławnym, kiedy się tworzy takie genialne rzeczy. :Sunset Shimmer: Tak... Ja też. :Rarity: Ten mural doskonale wyraża mnie, ale przez farbę, nie przez tkaninę! :Sunset Shimmer: Ee, widzę, że wróciło ci natchnienie. :Rarity: się Tak! odchrząkuje To jest nowoczesna instalacja obrazująca proces twórczy— Ooh, po co się oszukiwać? To jest straszne! Ta witryna to nie awangarda; tylko porażka! :Sunset Shimmer: Może da się to uratować. :Rarity: Wszystko miało być na jutro gotowe! płacze Wracam do domu! Au revoir, kariero! płacze :Rarity: Huh? :wzdycha :Rarity: wzdycha :Prim Hemline: Hmm. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś, Rarity, ale gratuluję ci. :Rarity: wzdycha Super drużyna w akcji :Sunset Shimmer (jako narrator): Tymczasem w Canterlot City... :Rainbow Dash: Spędzimy cały dzień w wielkim mieście i będziemy robić wszystko, co chcemy! :Rarity: Ooh, będzie oglądanie mody! :Applejack: I jedzenie. :Pinkie Pie: I kremzywanie! To skrót od "oblizywanie kremu". Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zjem najnowszy deser – Ptysiaczka! To pół ptyś, pół babeczka! Ooo... :Rarity: To miasto będzie dziś nasze! :szyby :Właściciel sklepu jubilerskiego: Na pomoc! Ktoś rabuje moje klejnoty! :Rarity: wzdycha Ciastka poczekają, najpierw sprawiedliwość! :Twilight Sparkle: Tam pobiegł! :Applejack: Wzdycha :Rowerzysta: Geh! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Widzę go. Za nim! :Fluttershy: Oh, um, przepraszam, ale, um, czy mógłbyś teraz oddać klejnoty? :Sunset Shimmer: Żeby okazać jej uczucia nie potrzeba klejnotów. :Złodziej: Jest mi bardzo, bardzo przykro. płacze :Sunset Shimmer: Teraz będziesz miał czas żeby to przemyśleć... :Rainbow Dash: ...w więzieniu! :Equestria Girls: Mlaskają :Pinkie Pie: To jest to o czym marzyłam! Kapela w trasie :Twilight Sparkle: Instrumenty? Są. Zespół? :Rainbooms: Jest! :Twilight Sparkle: Mapa dojazdu do kuzynki Goldie? Jest. Super! Mamy drobne opóźnienie, ale jeśli natychmiast wyruszymy w drogę, to dojedziemy w samą porę na występ na przyjęciu u Goldie. :Rainbooms: radości :Babcia Smith: Zapiąć pasy, Rainbooms! :Sunset Shimmer: (nerwowo) Aw, ehh... :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Nawigacja wzięła pod uwagę korki. :Babcia Smith: Jaka nawigacja? Ja tam nie potrzebuje żadnych nawigacji szmatacji. Znam drogę na skróty! :Rainbooms: krzyczą :Pinkie Pie: Woohoo! Dodaj gazu, babciu! :Fluttershy: Um, przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzamy, ale czy możecie? :Pinkie Pie: Jeśli przewrócone drzewo rozpada się pod wpływem magicznego pyłu, czy ono w ogóle istniało? :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, lubię twoje zagadki, ale— MOST! :Babcia Smith: Trzymajcie się foteli, dziewczęta! :Rainbooms: krzyczą w zwolnionym tempie :Pinkie Pie: Sorki! Fajny film kręcicie! :Kobieta na planie: Zadzwońcie do produkcji po nowy dziurawy most! :Twilight Sparkle: Zostało tylko 30 sekund! :Goldie Delicious: Powitajmy, the Rainbooms! :fanów :Goldie Delicious: (do babci Smith) Jak tam podróż? :Babcia Smith: O, pfft! Łatwizna, jak koci łapci! :Goldie Delicious: Zostaw łapci mojego kocia, to mój ulubiony kot! :Babcia Smith i Goldie Delicious: się Mapa skarbów :Sunset Shimmer: Huh? Co to? Ej, patrzcie! Znalazłam na piasku najprawdziwszą wiadomość w butelce! :Pinkie Pie: Uuu! Czy to list miłosny? Sekretny przepis? Nie! Wiem ktoś się rozbił na bezludnej wyspie i czeka na ratunek! :Sunset Shimmer: To jest mapa skarbów. :Twilight Sparkle: Wygląda jak ta plaża! :Pinkie Pie: Czadowo! Do dzieła! :Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle: krzyczą :Sunset Shimmer: Patrzcie! Jakaś skrzynia! Ciekawe, co to za skarby! :Pinkie Pie: To kolejna mapa skarbów! :Sunset Shimmer: (czyta) "Idź po szlaku z M-F-B-O i szukaj znaku X na końcu." Yhh, to jest szyfr! Przydałby nam się... klucz do szyfru! :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, dobrze się składa. :Sunset Shimmer: (czyta) "Idź po szlaku z M-U... muszli aż do przystani i szukaj znaku X na końcu T-Ę... TĘCZY! :Pinkie Pie: Patrzcie, tu jest szlak z muszelek! :Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle: się :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra jest przystań, ale gdzie ta— :Pinkie Pie: Tęcza! :Twilight Sparkle: X to bar z sushi? :Sunset Shimmer: Przepraszam, czy może wiesz coś o mapie skarbów? :Carrot Bun: (pirackim akcentem) Aargh! Brawo, kamratki! Poszłyście za mapą skarbów i dotarłyście do znaku X-a! :Sunset Shimmer: Tak! A co to za skarb? :Carrot Bun: 20% zniżki na wszystkie rolki. Do tego wasabi bez ograniczeń! Aargh! :Twilight Sparkle: To jest to? :Pinkie Pie: Skarbem jest zniżka na sushi? Jak dla mnie bomba! :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm... Mmmm... Smaczne! :Pinkie Pie: Ah... aah aaa.... Ostre! ogniem :Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle: się Żółwiątka :płacz :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Rarity: Czy wszystko w porządku, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Myśle, że nie. Słyszę, że ktoś płaczę. :płacz :Fluttershy: Och, to jest płacz małych żółwików wodnych. Właśnie się wykluły i muszą jak najszybciej dostać się do wody. Ale nie wiedzą jak. :Rarity: Och, nie! :Fluttershy: Ohhh... Jak mam znaleźć stado świeżo wyklutych tyci żółwiątek na tej długiej szerokiej plaży?! :Rainbow Dash: Tank to żółw lądowy. Ale może mógłby pomóc? :Fluttershy: Hmm... To nie jest ten sam gatunek, ale warto spróbować. :Fluttershy: Prowadź nas, Tank! :muzyka :Rainbow Dash: Och! :Rarity: One są tutaj! :Mały zółwik: kicha :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack: Ochhh... :Fluttershy: Zuch z ciebie, Tank! :Rainbow Dash: No to, co robimy dalej? :Fluttershy: Pomożemy im dostać bezpiecznie do wody. Muszą pokonać te wydmy, minąć kamienie i kraby, przejść przez opuszczone miasto z piasku i pod niebezpiecznym wrakiem statku! wzdycha Oh, rety :Rainbow Dash: Nie martw się. Po prostu przeniesiemy je do wody. :Fluttershy: Nie można! One muszą tam dojść same i zapamiętać drogę, żeby kiedyś mogły tu wrócić i złożyć jajka. :Rainbow Dash: No to, możemy przynajmniej, przygotować dla nich trasę. :muzyka :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :Applejack: wzdycha :plusk :Fluttershy: Gotowe. Droga wolna. Idźcie moje maleństwa jesteście bezpieczne! Ech... Gdzie jesteście małe żółwiki? :Rainbow Dash: Tank? Fluttershy, patrz! To są jego ślady! Tank? :szelest :Fluttershy: Tank poprowadził maluchy! :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack: Ochhh... :Fluttershy: Dobra robota, Tank! chichot Myślą, że Tank to ich mama. :Rainbow Dash, Rarity i Applejack: Ochhh... :plusk Pod Żaglami :Twilight Sparkle: Kapoki - są. Słownik żeglarski - wkuty. Kurs – wytyczony. Dobry dzień na żeglowanie. Odcumować! :Pinkie Pie: Ja bym odcumowała jakieś ciacho. Zjesz ptysia z karmelem? :Twilight Sparkle: (Przecząco) Mm-mm. :Rarity: Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby złapać wiatr w żagle, bo jestem wykończona. :Pinkie Pie: Co tu masz, Rarity? :Rarity: Hmm? Och, ubrania na zmianę i kurtkę na wypadek chłodu. mały składany stolik, przybory do szycia, magazyny modowe.... :Pinkie Pie: gwizda :Rarity: ....torebkę kryształów. No wiesz podstawowe rzeczy. :Twilight Sparkle: Podstawowe rzeczy, tak? W swoich obliczeniach wzięłam pod uwagę ciężar łodzi, ale nie uwzględniłam bagażu Rarity. :Rarity: Hmph. :Pinkie Pie: Morze, z natury jest nieobliczalne. Albo jest pogoda albo sztorm. Bywa piękne i spokoje lub dzikie. Odpływamy! :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Sprawdziłam pogodę. Powieje nam silny zachodni wiatr za trzy, dwa, jeden. wiatr :Pinkie Pie: Aah! :Twilight Sparkle: Płyniemy w złą stronę! Zwrot przez sztag! Hals! Zwrot przez lufę! Czy tylko ja znam terminy żeglarskie? Skręcaj! :Pinkie Pie i Rarity: Ooo! chichoczą plusk :Twilight Sparkle: Zeszliśmy z kursu! Lewo na burt! Tak trzymaj. Przydałoby się nam zwiększyć prędkość. :Rarity: Oaah! muzyka :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie i Rarity: krzyczą plusk :Twilight Sparkle: Moja świeżo wydrukowana mapaaaa! :Pinkie Pie: Z morzem nie wygrasz! wzdycha Skała! Yyy, skała na horyzoncie! :Twilight Sparkle i Rarity: krzyczą :Pinkie Pie: Aah! plusk :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie i Rarity: się :Twilight Sparkle: Kiedy wiatr wieje w złą stronę, to nie zepnie cie z kursu, jeśli jesteś z przyjaciółkami. :Rarity: Szczególnie jeśli one mają ręczniki! :Pinkie Pie: Ocean – dziki, tajemnicy, wielki. Może nigdy go w pełni nie zrozumiemy, ale zawsze musimy go szanować. Uuh! Słony karmel! Zaginiony kolczyk :Applejack: wzdycha Wakacje. Uwielbiam wylegiwać się na plaży i nie musieć nic— :Rarity: Co za straszna katastrofa! :Rainbow Dash:Stało ci się coś, Rarity? :Rarity: krzyczy Zgubiłam kolczyk! Unikalne, jedyne swoim rodzaju dzieło sztuki! Sama je zrobiłam. Kiedy smarowałam się kremem z filtrem zauważyłam, że moje ucho jest ... nagie! Nie wiem co robić! Tak lubiłam ten kolczyk! Ja... ja... :Applejack: Jeśli chcesz pomocy, to poproś. :Rarity: Och, bardzo proszę? Już przygotowałam dla nasz sprzęt. :wykrywacza metali :Applejack: Macie coś? :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze nie— Zaraz! Coś usłyszałam! :Rarity: wzdycha Czy to może?! :kopanie :Rainbow Dash: Blisko... ale nie całkiem. :Applejack: Hej dziewczyny mam tu sygnał! :Rainbow Dash: No to decydowanie jest— :Rarity: oddech :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Fałszywy alarm. :Rarity: wzdycha :podkowy :Rarity: Ale, nic nie szkodzi. Mamy mnóstwo czasu. :Rarity: Nie, nie do wiary! Przeczesaliśmy całą plażę i nigdzie go nie ma! Nigdzie! Przepraszam, że zmarnowałam wam cały dzień. :Applejack: Chyba żartujesz?! Przeszukaliśmy tylko połowę plaży! Kto wie, co jeszcze znajdziemy? :Rainbow Dash: A co to za sprzęcior? śmiechNa tej plaży jest pełno niespodzianek! :Rarity: Słońce za chwile zajdzie. wzdycha Już nie ma sensu szukać. :Rainbow Dash: Och, poczekaj chwilę! Trzymaj. :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Mam go! Jak ci to podoba? :Applejack: Ech, to nie ten. Prawda? :Rarity: No... nie. Ale bardzo wam dziękuję, dziewczyny. Spędziliśmy fajny dzień mimo wszystko. Ja jeszcze kawałek przejdę. Ych. Uch! Znalazłam! He-he. Lody dla ochłody :Fluttershy: Dziękuje wam, że pomagacie mi w akcji adoptuj kraba. :Rarity: Och, nie ma sprawy. Całe życie przygotowywałam się na ten moment! Voila! OCouture dla skorupiaków! :Pinkie Pie: U-la-la! Ja ci pomogę! Ał! Ał! :kraba :Pinkie Pie: Najlepiej, jeśli pomogę z dala od krabów?Na przykład przyniosę lody! Stoisko jest czynne jeszcze przez godzinę! :Pinkie Pie: Super! Rzucam szósty bieg i zaraz wracam! tupot stóp :Pinkie Pie: Ale! Piękne. :Mały chłopiec: płacze :mewy :Pinkie Pie: Hej! :mewy :Pinkie Pie: Wystarczy. :skwierczenie :Pinkie Pie: Oł! Ał, ał, ał, ał, ał, parzy! warczy :śmiech :Pinkie Pie: Oach! :muzyka :Pinkie Pie: Bęncz, bęncz, bęncz! Wii! śmiech :złamanie :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy :łomot :Pinkie Pie: Lody! :Rainbow Dash: Udało się ci! :Pinkie Pie: O mały włos! Nie uwierzycie przez co musiałam przejść, żeby je tu donieść. :Rarity: Samą porę. Przykro mi to mówić , ale one robią się uciebliwe jak... :Rainbow Dash: No. :Rarity: ...kraby! :Fluttershy: Ach. Cierpią przez ten upał. Powinniśmy jakoś je ochłodzić. :muzyka :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Może... to loda? :krabów :Pinkie Pie: Przykro mi dziewczyny. Musimy się podzielić tym jednym. :Rainbow Dash: Spokojnie, Pinkie. Ja to załatwię. :Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: śmiech Na błękitnej fali :Rainbow Dash: Na pewno nie chcesz spróbować, Fluttershy? Użyj mojej deski. :Applejack: Ani, że obejrzysz a złapiesz fale. Nawet dwie. :Fluttershy: Oh, nie-nie-nie-nie. Zostawię to ekspertom takim jak ty i Rai— :rockowa :Zephyr Breeze: Której z was na mój widok zabije szybciej serce? Siemka, dziewczyny. :Fluttershy: Mój brat tutaj?! :Rainbow Dash: chichocze Zephyr Breeze? Od kiedy uprawiasz surfing? :Zephyr Breeze: chichocze Od zawsze. Serio widzisz te deskę. Gladys. Moja radość i duma. Mam takie wrażenie jakbyśmy znali całe życie. :Fluttershy: To nie prawda. Ty dopiero co— :Zephyr Breeze: Ją woskowałem? Tak, to fakt. Widzicie ten blask? Jest gotowa, żeby pruć fale, ja też.. :Applejack: jęczy To skończmy gadanie i wskakujmy do wody. :Zephyr Breeze: Co takiego? :Rainbow Dash: No chodź, Zephyr! Pochwal się jak ty Gladys dajecie czadu! :Zephyr Breeze: nerwowo Okaj... :rockowa :Applejack: Uch! Nadchodzi wielka fala! Jakbyś ty ją złapał? :Zephyr Breeze: Ja? Uh, cóż, szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że lepiej zacząć od małej. Wy pełnie chcecie— :Rainbow Dash: Uwaga idzie! :Rainbow Dash i Applejack: śmieją się :Zephyr Breeze: krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: Genialnie co? Te fale dzisiaj wymiatają! :Zephyr Breeze: Tego się obawiam! Aaa! :Rainbow Dash: Zephyr? :Applejack: Bo kiego zgrywałeś dieloja na desce, skoro nie umiesz na niej pływać? Mogło się coś stać! :Zephyr Breeze: Stało się! Moja duma. Sensie cierpi. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack i'Fluttershy': jęczą :Rainbow Dash: Zephyr... :Zephyr Breeze:Tak wiem.Zszokowałem was. Ale Rainbow Dash, jeśli będziesz stanie mi wybaczyć i masz na tyle siły, żeby beznadzieje nie za— :Rainbow Dash: Ech. :Zephyr Breeze: To może byś mie pouczyła? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Dobra. Ale ja zrobię to ze względu na Gladys. szepcze On nie jest ciebie wart. Tajemnicze selfie :śmiech :Pinkie Pie: "kanapka z serem!" :Kliknięcie :Pinkie Pie:Dobra, jeszcze raz Gruyer! :Twilight Sparkle: Chwila. Co to za dziwny kształt za nami? :Sunset Shimmer: Coś jak morski potwór. Złapaliśmy go kadrze! :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Na pewno da się to logicznie wyjaśnić. :Pinkie Pie: Morski potwór?! Jak zobaczę to uwierzę! Ale ja już uwierzyłam! :geody :Fluttershy: Nic nie słychać niezwykłego. :Sunset Shimmer: Coś tam się czai, a ja się dowiem, co to takiego. Kto ze mną? :Pinkie Pie: Uu! Zgłaszam się! :Fluttershy: Ja też. Może pod wodą znajdę coś ciekawego. :Twilight Sparkle: To róbcie swoje. A ja przeprowadzę małe śledztwo na plaży. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... :Timber Spruce: A czego tam szukamy? :Twilight Sparkle: Odpowiedzi! :Timber Spruce: Ech? :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Jak je znajdę to ci wszystko powiem. :Sunset Shimmer: Szybko! Musimy go dogonić dopóki nie jest za daleko! :Pinkie Pie: Jestem gotowa! Zaczekaj jeszcze! Gdzie moje koło? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma czasu! :Pinkie Pie: oddech :[Szczęki-muzyka nutowa] :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie! Dziewczyny! Sunset Shimmer! Pinkie Pie! Uważajcie! :Sunset Shimmer: On tam jest! Widziałyśmy potwora! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak wiem! Ja też go widziałam! :Sunset Shimmer: Widzisz? Mówiłam, że on istnieje! :Pinkie Pie: Nie tylko istnieje! Jest coraz bliżej! :Timber Spruce: krzyczy :wody :Fluttershy: bulgotaChyba mam naszego"potwora". :Pinkie Pie: Moje koło! śmiech Jaki tam potwór. :Sunset Shimmer: Ach... :Timber Spruce: niewinnie :Pinkie Pie: Och! Wiedziałam, że do mnie jeszcze wrócisz. Test przyjaźni :skrzeczy :Pinkie Pie: popijając Uuu! Rarity zostawiła magazyn Rytmy Canterlotu! Ooh, patrz! Tu jest fajny test! :Twilight Sparkle: Co test? Czego? Ale ja się nie uczyłam! :Pinkie Pie: czytanie "Sprawdźcie swój poziom przyjaźni: Czy jesteście NP na zawsze?" :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra! Dawaj! :Pinkie Pie: "Pytanie 1: Ulubione danie przyjaciółki?" :Pinkie Pie: To jest moje trzecie ulubione danie, po babeczkach i tortach. Nie ma punktów. Następne pytanie: "Co najbardziej lubi szkole." To... mmm... :Pinkie Pie: Nie. Pomagać napełnianiu maszyn z przekąskami. Dobra! Punktacja wciąż zero zero. Czyli remis! Trzecie pytanie: "Czego najbardziej się boi?" :Twilight Sparkle: Ah-ha. :Pinkie Pie: Właściwie, to ja boje się błazenków, ale nawet nie chcę myśleć o nieudekorowanych deserach. drży Wynik zero! :Twilight Sparkle: Co?! To nie możliwe! Nie ma więcej pytań?! :Pinkie Pie: To, tyko śmieszny test. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację!To jest bardzo nie naukowe. Ja opracuję własne wzory i dowiodę, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami... na zawszeee... :muzyka :burczy :Twilight Sparkle: Znalazłam! :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Twilight, twoje równanie przyjaźni! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma sprawy. Nasza przyjaźń jest niekwanflikowarna! :głowa :Twilight Sparkle: To tylko znaczy, że nie da się je zmierzyć. :Pinkie Pie: Och! śmiech Sama mogłam to powiedzieć! Współpraca się opłaca :dziecka :Timber Spruce: Hejka, Applejack! Co robisz? :Applejack: Zastępuję dziś drugiego ratownika jakby co to mogę skoczyć do akcji. Jaki jest plan? pochrząkiwanie :Timber Spruce: No, nie ma zbyt wiele do zrobienia, więc wrzuć na luz. :Applejack: chrząkanie To nie mój styl. Lubię być gotowa. :Timber Spruce: No. Hehe. Ja też. Ale moje doświadczenia z obozu Everfree nauczyły mnie wiary siebie i opanowania— :płacze :Timber Spruce: Ktoś w potrzebie! Timber gna na ratunek! :Matka: Moje dziecko! Och, jak ci się odwdzięczę? :Applejack: To po prostu mój obowiązek. Timber Uh, Byłam tu pierwsza, więc uratowałam te dziecko za ciebie. Nie ma za co! :Timber Spruce: Ał! Hehe. Wcale nie musiałaś. :Lyra Heartstrings: krzyczy :Timber Spruce: Och! Zajmę się tym! Widzisz? To jest ten instynkt ratownika, który wykształcił się mi w Everfree. :Kobieta 2: Aach :Applejack: Uwaga! :Applejack: Widzisz, taką sprawność może dać nam trening. :muzyka :Bulk Biceps: Ratunku! tchu Na pomoc! :Applejack i Timber Spruce: Pędzie! :Bulk Biceps: się :Applejack:Dobra trzymam cię! :Timber Spruce: Ja go trzymam! :Bulk Biceps: Heh? Hmm? płacze :Applejack: Dlaczego się mażesz? Przecież cię ratujemy! :Bulk Biceps: łzy Przykro mi, kiedy tak się kłócicie! :Timber Spruce: chrząknięcie To nie jest kłótnia. :Bulk Biceps: Serio? :Timber Spruce: chrząknięcie Masz rację. My kłócimy się tak trochę. Ale też ratujemy cię. :Applejack: chrząknięcie Tak. Jak połączyć mój refleks i wiedzie Timbera, to tworzymy całkiem niezłą ekipę. :Timber Spruce: Tak. Chyba masz rację. :Applejack: Czyli od teraz współpraca? :Timber Spruce: Luzik. :Bulk Biceps: Dzięki ludzie! :krzyczy :Timber Spruce: Ścigamy się? :Applejack: Jiha! :Timber Spruce i Applejack: śmiech Ostatni dzień szkoły :w szkole :Twilight Sparkle i Rainbow Dash: To ostatni dzień szkoły! :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie, Twilight. Masz jeszcze cztery godziny lekcyjne. To dużo czasu, żeby realizować plan. :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze cztery lekcje?! Och, rany! To będzie się dłużyć jak sto lat! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem czy zdążę napisać podziękowania dla nauczycieli! :Rainbow Dash: Weź wyluzuj, Twilight! Wrócimy tu za trzy miesiące! :Twilight Sparkle: Trzy miesiące?! :Panna Cheerilee: odchrząkuje Słucham? :Twilight Sparkle: Eh, przepraszam, panno Cheerilee, chodzi o to, że Rainbow Dash cie— :Rainbow Dash: Czy możemy obejrzeć jakiś film na ostatniej lekcji tego dnia? :Miss Cheerilee: Och! To całkiem niezły pomysł, Rainbow Dash! Kończy się rok szkolny, więc nie ma sensu zaczynać nowego tematu. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale ja muszę skończyć listy i zrobić kolaż! I może przepisać egzaminy końcowe, tak na wszelki wy- ! :Rainbow Dash: Dzielna Do kontra potwory z bagien! :Panna Cheerilee: To będzie dobre! :magnetowidu :w telewizji :zegara :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :w szkole :Twilight Sparkle:Nieee! :Rainbow Dash: Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: Ych... jęczy :Rainbow Dash: Twi? Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: Aah! :Rainbow Dash: Ty wiesz, że czasie wakacji możesz czytać wszystko co chcesz, tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja... mogę'! :Rainbow Dash: Co tylko chcesz! Możemy nawet pójść na wycieczkę do... tej... publicznej... biblioteki... :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: No chodź! :Twilight Sparkle: Zaczynamy wakacje! Kategoria:Transkrypty